That which we lose
by E.Aster Cottentail
Summary: After a conversation with Sascha painful memories awaken in Bunnymund, memories of his past, of his family. This is a two-shot and my first time doing book Bunny. Please review


E. Aster Bunnymund sat in his room in the great tree of Santoff Claussen.

The room was plain, containing a wooden table, chair and bed that he used when he came on one of his infrequent overnight visits. Bunnymund was seated at the table, painting an egg. His sleeves were rolled up, his glasses were upon his nose and he was just asking himself what colour to use next, when the door behind him opened. He didn't bother to turn around or look up, as he knew it would be North, coming to annoy him.

His assumption was proven wrong when Sascah came over to the table and sat down on it, next to Bunnymund's chair. "Morning, Bunny!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning, child", he replied, without stopping his work. Then he added "May I help you with something?"

"Yes, I wonder if I could ask you something".

Bunny's first thought was to tell the child to go away, but he thought better of it. There was no harm in answering the girl, he supposed. "Very well, my dear," he said. "Go ahead and ask".

"Why don't you like Pitch?"

Bunnymund was surprised that she would ask such a silly question. _Still_, he thought, _best to humour her_.

"My dear girl," he replied dryly. "I would have thought that answer to that was obvious. Pitch is the Nightmare King. He plans to destroy the dreams of children all over the world and replace them with fear. Worst of all, he interrupts my egg making. If I don't make any eggs, then children won't get any. If children don't get any, then the entire world might as well end".

"Yes, I suppose that's true," she said thoughtfully, then suddenly added, "but he also hurt you, didn't he?"

This remark caught him so off guard that he missed the egg he was painting and splattered green paint across the surface of the table. Bunnymund frowned at his mistake and turned to Sascah.

"I do not wish to discuss that", he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just don't".

"Why not?"

Bunny huffed impatiently. "Because it's painful and unpleasant".

"How come?"

"For the last time, I..." he began, but she interrupted him.

"Yes, but..."

"My young lady!" Bunnymund said, raising his voice and slamming his brush down on the table. Sascah's eyes widened and she moved away. Bunnymund sighed; annoyed at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Look," he said. "Pitch stole something from me. I resent him for it. Now please go away- I have work to do".

"Sorry," she muttered, and walked over to the door. "Mr. Bunny?" she added, before she left.

"Yes, Sascah?"

"I'm sorry he stole something from you, but don't worry- I'm sure you can get it replaced", and with that, she left.

Bunnymund tried to go back to work but couldn't. Images kept flashing though his mind and he couldn't get them out. He sighed again and put his head in his paws. It didn't help. The images that flashed though his mind were too powerful to ignore, so he stopped trying, and surrendered to them.

Quickly he when to the door and locked it. He didn't want anyone to see him right now.

Bunny set down again, reached beneath his rode and took the golden egg shaped locket from around his neck and opened it.

The locket contained a photograph of two pooka. The first was a blueish-gray furred female with yellow eyes. In her arms she held a baby male. The baby had blueish-gray fur like his mother and green eyes just like Bunny's. The female's name was Roona and the baby was named after his father, but Bunnymund had given him a special nickname- Kangaroo. He was Bunnymund's little kangaroo.

As Bunnymund gazed down at the photograph tears began to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. Bunny never let his feelings get the better of him, but now, for the first time in countless years, he allowed himself to cry. "I miss you", he said between sobs. "I miss you so much". Bunny then closed his eyes and pressed the locket to his forehead. Sascha was wrong. Some things could never be replaced.

**So I've had this idea for a long time now. A lot of people say, "what do you think it would be like if book Bunny and film Bunny knew each other. Well this is my answer. **


End file.
